The present invention relates to energy conversion, and more particularly to the use of alternating electrical current to provide electromagnetic induction heating of a fluid for use in a home heating system or to provide motive power.
A great deal of activity is taking place to find alternatives for creating heat or motive power which lessens a dependency on oil, gas, or electricity usage. Some of the better known alternatives include solar heating, wood burning stoves, and the production of motive power utilizing electrical means. All of these systems have a dependency which prevents them from having universal use, such as a need for as much sun light as possible, and a supply of fire wood. With the use of electricity for motive power, there is a requirement to have available a source of charging current. Further, such items as solar panels and wood burning stoves require installation which may be unattractive or not completely desirable.
The use of electricity for home heating has increased, but the large amount of electricty consumed, and therefore cost of this heating, has become unattractive. One method of creating heat from electricity is to provide resistive elements, but this has resulted in large consumption. Another form of heating utilizing electricity is electromagnetic induction heating. The placement of magnetizable material in the magnetic field of an induction coil powered by alternating electrical current is used for producing heat in many industrial applications.